


Coming Home

by avdubs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdubs/pseuds/avdubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about war and leaving loved ones behind. Not really a plot to this piece. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for those videos of soldiers coming home to their families. Enjoy.

** 252  Days Before **

It was good to have Draco home. No, it was wonderful. It was absolute torture being home while he was out fighting. She had once been on the battlefield along side him but after a near death experience, the Order had refused to put her back out there. Instead she was recruited to the research team; they tracked Death Eater movements, corresponded with their spies and used this information to try and guess their next move. It was interesting, and sometimes intense, but she would feel better if she was fighting with Draco and her friends. 

Regardless, he was home for at most a few days. Their time together had been limited for months; staying only for a few hours before they needed him again and visits home that were supposed to be days but were cut short because of unexpected attacks and emergencies. 

She had made his favorite dinner and jumped into his arms when he walked in the door. He had held her tight and kissed her until she was nearly out of breath. They wasted no time whisking off to the bedroom and hastily discarding their clothes. 

Their dinner went cold but Merlin her skin was warm against his. 

** 22 1 Days Before **

Blaise was holding him a tight hug as they both laughed with joy. The letter announcing her pregnancy still clutched in his hand. It was the first good news he had received since the war started. 

He was going to be a father. They were going to have a child. There was no other option now. He needed to survive this war. He'd make damn sure he did and he had a very strong feeling Blaise would too. And speaking of...

"I want you to be the Godfather." he said, his voice muffled into his friend's jacket. 

"Doesn't your wife get a say?" Blaise asked with a smirk. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know Hermione loves you." 

"I know, I just like hearing you say it." 

** 190 Days Before **

His hands were stroking her slightly protruded stomach as she leaned her head against his chest. 

"I will come home at the end of this." he swore, speaking so softly she could barely hear him. 

He felt her nod and she choked on a sob. It killed him that he couldn't be home with her during this time. But his Mother had offered to come over twice a week and was ready to come when called at any time of the day. Ginny stopped by at the end of every day to check on her and bring her anything she may need and Luna went over just to keep her from getting lonely and keeping her occupied with deep discussions when she needed distractions. Ron accompanied her to any doctor appointments and went shopping with her for vitamins and books and anything else Hermione felt she absolutely needed.

At least she was being taken care of. At least she was safe. 

** 158 Days Before **

Hermione clutched her pillow as the tears shook her body. Ron was rubbing her back and making soothing sounds. He had delivered the news that Draco had been badly injured during a battle today and the recovery would take a few weeks. This was so hard. 

Though she had the support of her friends and in-laws, she often felt lonely. At night she went to bed alone and let her anxieties consume her until she fell asleep and the nightmares returned once again. The thought of losing Draco before she found out she was pregnant was unbearable, but the thought of losing him now...she didn't even know how to describe it. 

"Hermione we'd still be here for you." Ron muttered soothingly. 

This only made her cry harder and Ron looked down at her, horrified by his mistake. 

"I mean uh...Malfoy's not going to die Hermione. Your husband is much too stubborn for that." he chuckled. 

Damn this pregnancy for only making her more emotional. She heard Ron sigh and curl up next to her. He kept muttering 'He's going to be okay' until her eyelids drifted shut and the first nightmare free sleep crept up on her. 

** 123 Days Before **

Hermione was beaming at him the moment he walked in the door. Her face was red and it looked like she had been crying. He approached her cautiously, asking if she was okay. She nodded furiously. 

"Draco, we're having a girl." she whispered softly. 

His heart swelled and for the first time since he got the letter, he smiled. He smiled until his cheeks heart and he laughed along with her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he spun her around. She was crying again, and he was crying with her. 

They were having a baby girl. A little girl. 

Draco kissed his wife on the top of her head before resting his chin there. Her hands were stroking his back, inhaling his familiar musky scent. 

"You know the doctor said I could have a glass of wine every once in a while. Do we have time for a celebratory glass? " she said, her voice muffled. 

He smiled down at her; glowing and tear stained. He kissed her softly and gently, merely brushing his lips against hers. 

"Of course we do." 

A Patronus from Moody came just as they had sat down with their glasses. He didn't leave until after they finished. Today, they could wait. 

** 90 Days Before **

Draco hadn't been able to sleep or eat since he received the Patronus from his mother the night before. Hermione had been having chest pains and Narcissa and Ginny insisted on taking her to the hospital. Now he was waiting for an update, hoping that everything would be okay. 

Because everything needed to be okay. Because he had survived for fourteen months. And she was five months in to her pregnancy. He was going to come home alive to his wife and daughter. They had lost too many friends along the way...they couldn't lose each other. 

But in times of war there was no room for guarantees, and as he learned there were no guarantees in pregnancy either. All you had was hope. 

** 57 Days Before **

Ginny laid on the bed next to her, both of them sobbing and hugging each other tightly. The news of Fred and Ron's death shocked them both. Ginny had just lost two brothers and Hermione had lost a brother and a very dear friend. She needed Ginny and Ginny needed her. 

But a sudden movement interrupted their mourning. Hermione gasped and Ginny stared at her large belly with wide eyes. 

"Did you feel that?" Hermione breathed. 

The red head nodded and gently placed a hand on her friend's stomach. The baby kicked again and Ginny laughed in delight. 

"I never felt her move before." Ginny whispered in awe. 

Hermione didn't say anything but she wished Draco  was here too  to feel her moving. 

** 23 Days Before **

"I will be there when you give birth, Hermione. I told Moody that was non-negotiable." he promised for what felt like the hundredth time since he came home yesterday. 

They were laying in bed on a Saturday morning, his hands on her stomach. Her head was resting on his shoulder, listening to the rain pattering against the window. It had been a long time since they'd be able to do this, just lay here together in peace. 

Hermione stared up at her husband, who was currently staring intently at her stomach, waiting for their daughter to kick.  She placed a kiss along his jaw line.

"I love you." she murmured. 

Draco smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too." 

They fell asleep just like that, her leaning on his chest and his hands cradling her stomach. He woke to something kicking the palm of his hands. 

** 0 Days Before **

Hermione was screaming and he thought she might break his hand if she squeezed any harder. The doctor was saying 'push' over and over again and all he could do was stand there and watch. Her face was deep red, her features screwed up in pain and concentration. 

"Keep breathing." he reminded her. 

His wife glared at him. He had never seen her look so frightening, even that time that she fired the Cruciatus Curse at Dolohov for trying to attack him. 

"I  am  breathing." she spat between heavy breaths and pushes. 

"One more Hermione, this is the final one! Ready? On three!" the doctor announced, his voice muffled by his mask. 

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered words of encouragement as she pushed and let a long, guttural growl. 

Their new daughter's screams filled the air and the doctor announced the birth of their baby girl. Hermione threw her head back on the pillow and wiped the sweat away that had gathered on her forehead. Draco was stroking her cheek and smoothing down her hair. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, would you like to hold your daughter?" a nurse asked, holding their daughter in a bundle of purple blankets. 

She nodded and extended her arms. The nurse passed her her baby and smiled at the couple admiring their new daughter. Draco sniffled as a few tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and stroked his daughter's cheek with a single finger. 

She was so small and fragile, so innocent and unaware of the world she was just born in to. 

"Have you two decided on a name?" The Doctor asked. 

Hermione looked up at Draco expectantly. He nodded and turned to the doctor. 

"Ruby." the blonde announced. 

** 58 Days After **

He missed Ruby so much that his resentment towards the war had grown, something he hadn't thought possible. It killed him that he was away so much, while Hermione spent every day with her. 

But he knew this was no joy ride for his wife. He had many letters already about the countless sleepless nights and her struggle with breast feeding. His Mother had written as well keeping him updated on both Hermione and Ruby, and expressing her concern for Hermione's mental health. 

He wanted to be home with his family. He wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to change their daughter's diaper, not to go out and fight another group of Death Eaters. 

His heart ached every second of every day, longing for the day that he could come home for good. 

Ginny had kept her promise of sending  countless pictures, which now covered his sleeping quarters. His favorite was a black and white photo of Ruby asleep on Hermione's chest, with Hermione's head resting on her daughters and her eyes closed. Both of their chests could be seen rising and falling slowly. He stared at it every night before he fell asleep. 

** 103 Days After **

He couldn't believe his baby girl was three months old already. She had gotten bigger since he last saw her. Hermione was fast asleep on the couch. Of course she had been happy to see her husband, but sleep was something she desperately needed at the moment. 

Draco sat on the recliner with Ruby safe in his arms. Her round, silver eyes stared at him with so much wonder, it made his heart melt. She had no idea of the unspeakable things he had done in his past, had no idea of the decisions he had been forced to make in the past two years. 

"I know I'm not around right now Ruby, but I promise one day I'll come home and never leave you again." he whispered before kissing her forehead. 

She giggled at him, smiling that toothless smile he had memorized from photographs. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he felt his heart swell. 

If he had been determined to make it out of this war alive before, it was nothing to how determined he felt now. 

** 365 Days After  **

Hermione was fighting back tears all day as she prepared their daughter's first birthday party. Narcissa was putting the finishing touches on  he  decorations as Hermione put out the last of the food. Ruby was preoccupied with her toys and was letting out a stream of high pitched screams. 

She had been devastated  when Draco sent home a letter saying he wouldn't be able to make it home for Ruby's first birthday. He had missed so much already, and now he was missing this. 

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head slightly to see Narcissa looking at her, appearing just as sad as Hermione felt. 

"I wish he was here too, dear." the matriarch said. 

Hermione smiled, allowing a few tears to trickle down her cheeks. 

"I want this war to be over." the younger witch muttered as she watched her daughter shriek in delight when her toy talked to her. 

Narcissa sighed from beside her. "So do I." 

** 730 Days After  **

Sometimes Hermione wondered if her daughter was aware of her father's absence. Ruby was always elated when Draco came home, but she had yet to hear her cry out for her father or ask her where he was. She was only getting older and the war didn't seem to be coming to an end. At least when he came home he made the most of his time with her. 

She had caught him numerous times fast asleep with Ruby on the recliner, teaching her how to talk, and making sparks and little w isps  of color fly out of his wand. He always insisted on making her breakfast and giving her baths. 

The way their daughter lit up when Draco walked into a room was brighter than the sun. But when was she going to start wondering why her father wasn't there all the time? 

It wasn't that she was afraid to tell Ruby where Draco was, she was more worried Ruby would think the war was more important than her. Of course she was only two, but if this went on for years, even though she prayed it wouldn't, she was terrified that their daughter would one day resent her father. 

** 1395 Days After **

He was supposed to be home for her birthday party. Moody had told him he would be able to go; Neville had even learned about strategic planning so that he could lead groups in battle and Draco would be able to go home. 

But there had been more Death Eaters than they anticipated, and Moody had woken him in the middle of the night telling him they needed him. 

He hadn't been able to last year, and he was missing this year as well. He refused to leave without writing a letter to Hermione, and he knew she would be crushed at the news. 

Draco wouldn't admit it, but there were several things he was afraid of. Losing the war was one, but everyone on their side had that fear. He was afraid of dying in this war. But the thing that scared him most was the possibility of Hermione and Ruby growing to resent him. 

Deep down inside he knew Hermione would never resent him, if anything she would resent Voldemort and his army and this entire war for taking him away. But Ruby? Ruby might not see it that way. 

** 21 90 Days After **

Hermione was holding onto Ruby's hand tightly as they crossed the street to their home, grocery bags in the other hand and balancing on her hip. 

"Are you excited for your party later, Ruby?" she asked. 

"Is daddy going to be there?" the little girl asked, ignoring her mother's question completely. 

Her heart sunk. She frowned, letting go of Ruby's hand to find her keys. "I don't know sweetie." 

Ruby stared up at her mother, pouting. Hermione tried not to cringe. With the door unlocked, she pushed open the door and told Ruby to go inside. The little silver haired girl ran to the living room as Hermione went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

"Mummy!" Ruby's high pitched voice called. "There's a box in here!" 

Hermione ran to the living room, scooped Ruby up and drew her wand. 

"Ruby, stand over there, okay?" she ordered, pointing the hallway. 

Ruby nodded and did as she was told. 

Hermione approached the box carefully. She walked around it a few times before ripping off part of the paper it was covered in. She stopped, and when nothing happened, she tore off the rest. She stared at the box sitting in the middle of the living room with curious eyes. 

When the box began to shake slightly, she pointed her wand straight at it. The top flaps began to open and she thought she saw a strand of silver hair...

Her eyes went wide and Ruby screeched "Daddy!" when her husband popped out of the box. He was here. In the living flesh, right in front of her. Draco was swinging Ruby around, kissing as much of her face as he could while she squealed in delight, hugging him tightly. Hermione choked out a laugh as tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"You're home." she said. 

Draco put Ruby down and turned to hug his wife. He breathed in her scent; vanilla and mango. His hands stroked at her hair while she continued to cry into his chest. It had been so long since he had been able to come home, almost a year. 

"I'm home for good." he said. 

Hermione lifted her head to stare at him with wide eyes. "Really?" 

The blonde nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "I told Moody I wanted to switch to the research team. I was sort of one of them at some point, I may be helpful." 

She pulled him close again, sighing in relief. He was home. He was home with her and their daughter. 

"I cancelled Ruby's party, by the way." he admitted sheepishly. 

Hermione smiled softly. She didn't mind. Spending a quiet day with Ruby and Draco sounded much better anyway. 


End file.
